


Harry Potter and the Sekirei Plan!

by DarkDragen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sekirei
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDragen/pseuds/DarkDragen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if at the end of Harry’s first year, he thought about what he learnt during his stay within the Hospital Wing after saving the Stone, and decided to prepare himself for the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort, instead of waiting for Dumbledore to help him.</p><p>Six years later, after the defeat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, he leaves the county to relax from the war and for the first time have some fun. But what if instead of relaxation and fun, he finds himself in something he never thought possible: The Sekirei Plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Sekirei Plan!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll only say this once and once only, I don't own Harry Potter or Sekirei. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. Sekirei belongs primarily to Sakurato Gokura, Square Enix, Seven Arcs, and FUNimaton Entertainment. All other mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Warning: Altered Universe and Timeline: Harry was born in 2000 and went to Hogwarts in 2011. Minor Bashing: Dumbledore and Snape, I’ll be writing the rest as they characters are in the story, but I won’t be making Snape out as the good guy as in the books did. Powerful/Strong Harry: it’ll be through years of training and learning new skills. Harem: This is the Sekirei Plan we’re talking about, so he’ll have a few women. Sub/Dom: from what I read up on, some of the Sekireis are subs, so Harry’ll be a Dom.

_20th of June 2012:_

 

Harry was about to step through the Gateway into the Muggle side of the Train Station when he suddenly thought about what he learnt Hospital Wing:

 

**_"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"_ **

 

**_"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share… not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."_ **

 

 _‘One day He’ll be back.’_ Harry thought to himself, _‘It could be anytime and I won’t be ready. It looks like that Dumbledore doesn’t want to train me yet.’_

 

**_"Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me… things I want to know the truth about…" Harry said, wondering about a few things._ **

 

**_"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."_ **

 

**_"Well… Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"_ **

 

**_Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time._ **

 

**_"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day… put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older… I know you hate to hear this… when you are ready, you will know."_ **

 

Before he could say more about it, Hermione noticed her friend had suddenly stopped walking and asked in concern, “How you alright Harry? You just stopped.”

 

“I’m fine Hermione, just thought of something.” Harry admitted, “You two go through, I’ll be along in a minute, just need a little time to think.”

 

“Are you sure, mate?” Ron asked, “We can wait for you, you know.”

 

Hermione nodded, feeling the desire to voice a similar offer of understanding, but Harry shook his head, “I’m sure you two, just need a few minutes. I’ll send an Owl later on in the week, and we could arrange to meet up sometime over the summer.”

 

“That’ll be great!” Ron agreed, “I’ll see if you can stay over at my house sometime.”

 

“I’ll see if I can do the same.” Hermione also offered, “but it’ll be around the end of the summer. My parents and I are going on holiday for the first few weeks in France. But once we return I can ask parents if you can come over for a week or weekend.”

 

“Thanks guys,” Harry said, genuinely grateful. “I’ll see you later, have a good summer.”

 

Once Hermione and Ron said their goodbyes they walked through the Gateway and left Harry to think. Once they were gone, Harry went back to his thoughts. In a way he could understand that Dumbledore would want to wait until he was older to let him know what the truth about why Voldemort wanted him dead, but on the other hand Dumbledore also admitted that Voldemort was going to try other ways of coming back. Dumbledore was hoping that they could keep delaying him, and he would never come back - but would happen if Voldemort _did_ come back? No matter how much he and his Headmaster would hope it wouldn’t happen, there was a high chance that Voldemort could come back someday - and then what?

 

For a second he thought about going to Dumbledore about training, and realized it wouldn’t help, _‘He’ll just say I’ll have to wait until I was older, when I was ready. In fact, worst case scenario he might even forbid me from doing it.’_ Harry thought to himself, as he remembered the talk he had with the Headmaster. _‘No, if I want to be trained, I’ll have to do it myself. But how should I do this?’_ Then Harry began to think what he should do, when he came to a realization and an idea. _‘If I can’t use magic, then I’ll go Muggle. Learn to fight with my hands and feet - they wouldn't expect that. But to do that I need to go to Gringotts to get some money. Hmm, if I’ve got enough money I can bride Vernon and Petunia to leave me alone over the summer and the rest of my time with them.’_

 

So with that in mind, Harry walked through the Gateway to see a red faced Vernon waiting for him. “There you are boy, what took you so long? I’ve got better things than to wait around for you.”

 

“I’m sorry Uncle Vernon, but something came up that I had to deal with before coming through.” Harry said.

 

“Fine, whatever.” Vernon said with a sneer, not caring one bit, “Let’s go home, you’ve got many chores to do.”

 

“That’s fine Uncle, but can I go to _my kind_ shopping area please?” asked Harry

 

“And why should I do that for you?” Vernon asked with a sneer.

 

“It is possible you might get some money out of this.” Harry answered.

 

Harry could see the greed in his Uncle’s eyes appear, as he asked, “Where did a freak like you get the money to do this?”

 

“I don’t know how much I’ve got,” Harry admitted, “but I was told that I had enough money for my time at school, and enough to set myself up after school and find a job. I won’t know until I go to _our_ bank and find out, but I’m willing to give you what I can. But in return, I want you and your family to leave me alone. No chores either, and an agreement to sign any school forms I give you.”

 

“…Fine,” said Vernon with greed still in his eyes, “but should you not have the money you think you have, you do whatever chores that your aunt and I tell you to do. And do whatever we tell you to do, no matter what.”

 

“You have a deal, Uncle.” Harry agreed as he shook the fat hand of his Uncle, and the two of them went to Vernon’s car and left for the Leaky Cauldron.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

It was a few hours later, and Harry found himself back in his room at Privet Drive. However, despite what suspected a few hours ago, summer had just gotten better and he had just gotten back. The reason for this? He found out that he had the money to pay off his family, the agreed upon one thousand pounds, to leave him alone for the rest of the summer.

 

The fact that it barely dented his savings was a shock, but it was only one of many.

 

In fact, he was still in shock as he thought about what happened that afternoon, and a bit angry at Dumbledore too.

 

Once his Uncle Vernon dropped him off in front of the Leaky Cauldron - though Vernon didn’t see the building itself, just the ones around it - and told Harry he would need to make his own way back he drove off . From here Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley before heading off to Gringotts. That's when things got interesting…

 

_Few hours earlier:_

 

"Excuse me but I would like to find out how much I've got in my vault." Harry explained politely.

 

"Haven't you read your monthly bank statement human?" The Goblin sneered at him. It seemed that this Goblin didn't like humans.

 

"What bank statements?" Harry asked, confused, "I’ve never received mail from Gringotts before."

 

Now this got the Goblins attention, as anyone who had a Vault at Gringotts got a monthly bank statement from them, no exceptions. With a less outright hostile but still fairly unfriendly sneer, the Goblin demanded, "Key!"

 

Going through his pockets, Harry found his key and gave it to the Goblin, who started to chant in another language, which Harry could only assume was whatever the Goblin language was called. A few seconds later the Goblin stopped chanting and a piece of paper appeared on the Goblin's desk. It was quickly read by the unfriendly non-human before the Goblin set it down and looked down at him. "It says here that your bank statements are being sent to your Magical Guardian."

 

"My what?" A confused Harry asked.

 

"A Magical Guardian, human." The Goblin sneered, not liking to explain something the human should already know, "It’s a person who’s meant to look after and inform a magical child who doesn’t possess a magical parent about the magical world and make sure he/she knows what they need to know for the future.”

 

“And who is  my Magical Guardian?” Harry asked, already having an idea as to who it was.

 

And sure enough, “Your Magical Guardian is listed as Albus Dumbledore, so if you have any problems I would talk to him about it.”

 

“Can you send the bank statements to me instead of Dumbledore?” Harry requested. He knew if he asked about the bank statements or anything else important, Dumbledore would most likely say he would have to wait until he was older, when the Headmaster thought he was ready to handle such things. Harry didn’t know why Dumbledore would keep things from him when he had the right to know, but he was going to start taking responsibility in his life like he was supposed to, no matter what the older man wanted. “The Headmaster doesn’t seem to be doing his job as my Magical Guardian. I’ve been left completely in the dark.”

 

The Goblin thought about it, it would be a perfect way to piss off Albus Dumbledore, a man who talked big but when it came time to act failed spectacularly - even with all of his power. It had gotten so bad for most magical creatures they had either joined or been seriously tempted to join the dark side in the last war, simply so they could be treated better. If telling Harry Potter information about his account and what to expect when he comes of age would piss the old coward off, he would more than happy to tell this human what he needed to know.

 

“Please follow me Mr. Potter.” The Goblin instructed as he place a close sign at his desk and lead Harry to a conference room. It was a fairly standard Conference Room, but was pretty spartan aside from the long table and chairs. “Please sit down, we have several things to go over, a lot of which your Guardian should have already told you.”

 

As Harry took a seat, he asked, “So what is it that I should know?”

 

For the next half hour the Goblin explained Harry’s situation in easy to understand words that Harry was able to understand. The two facts that stood out the most were the fact that he possessed two vaults, the trust vault he already knew about and a family vault, and that he was eligible to get his Lordship at fourteen, rather than the standard seventeen due to being the last living Potter.

 

“What does the Lordship entail?" Harry asked, shocked beyond measure by just how rich he was, but pushing the feeling aside for now.

 

That was when the Goblin stopped being as helpful and useful. "To find more out you'll have to talk to your Magical Guardian, or read up on the position yourself. I will tell you that, due to certain laws, you will need more than one wife… at least according to the Ministry, magically you’re not obligated to do anything. If there's nothing else, I bid you good day."

 

Harry finally allowed his shock to hit him as the Goblin left, vicious smile still splitting his face at the thought of the last Potter defying the Ministry and remaining single.

 

This would be a good time to talk to Dumbledore, but Harry had a strong suspicion that, just like the matter of Voldemort going specifically after him, the Headmaster would tell him to wait until he was older. _‘Looks like I’ll be using the Hogwarts Library for more than just studying class material next year…’_ He thought to himself with a mental sigh.

 

He proceeded to leave the Conference Room and make a visit to his Trust Vault to get the money he needed, which required an additional visit to another Goblin to convert the money into Pounds. He made sure to take enough Galleons to spend in the alley and to have at least a few thousand pounds so he could pay his family off and to have some spending money for the upcoming summer break.

 

So, with Galleons in hand, Harry ventured into the alley. Since Vernon wasn’t waiting for him he took his time and just enjoyed the sights. While exploring he stocked up on potion ingredients and bought a handful of books for reading. Most of them were his second year school books, but there were also a few others that wouldn’t be on the mandatory school list the following year. He may not be able to use magic, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t read up on the subjects and get a better understanding of them. He also got himself a wand holster for his wrist from Ollivander’s, where with a small movement, the wand would shoot into his hand.

 

Needless to say he had a few mishaps before he got it down.

 

When he was finished with Diagon Alley he slipped into the Muggle World and brought himself some clothes that fit him. He bought himself a few jeans, shirts, two black jackets and two pairs of shoes. Once he got the new clothes and some food, Harry took the Knight Bus back to Privet Drive.

 

_Back to the present:_

 

Once Harry returned to Privet Drive, he, with his Aunt and Uncle, sat down at the table and talked about how much Harry should give them for them to leave him alone. After half an hour, they decided on fifteen hundred pounds, in that they would leave him alone, sign any paperwork he would need and allow him to use the cooker to cook the food that _he_ brought, not them. In order to keep track of who’s food was who's, Harry was given one of the cupboards previously used for cleaning supplies as well as the bottom shelf of the refrigerator. It took a lot of scrubbing, but he made sure he cupboard was completely clean of chemicals.

 

So after eating a good meal, he went to read some of the books that he brought before deciding to see if there was any Martial Arts Classes in town.

 

Harry was lucky as it didn't take him long to find a place: The Mystic Arts Dojo. It was a big building with two floors. From what he saw from looking through the window, there was a reception area with benches for people to sit on. Behind it was a glass window where Harry could see a class was going on, people rolling about, trying to kick and punch each other in different ways.

 

It looked interesting, so Harry entered the building. When he got to the reception, he rang the bell and waited. In a few moments, a girl looking in her late teens wearing a black Gi with a Dragon symbol on her chest.

 

“Greetings young man, welcome to the Mystic Arts Dojo!” The teen greeted excitedly, “My name is Melody. How may I help you?”

 

“I’m here to ask about getting lessons.” Harry replied, “May I see the Master of this dojo please?”

 

“Of course sir,”  Melody said, “give me a minute to see if he can spare some time.” That’s when she left the desk and went into the classroom to get the person in charge.

 

A few minutes later, Melody returned with an elderly Asian man that Harry thought was in his sixties. The man spoke, his tone polite, “Greetings young man, my name is Bayani Liú, I’m the Master of this dojo. Melody tells me you’re interested in learning?”

 

“I am. My name is Harry Potter.” Harry introduced. He was so used to it he was easily able to notice the quick glance the man sent his scar. He got the feeling that Liú knew who he was, but the Dojo Master said nothing. So Harry went on to say, “But I don’t know what type of Martial Arts you do.”

 

“No problem Mr. Potter. Let me show you around and I’ll explain what we do here. So please follow me, at the moment I’ve got a class for teenagers.” Master Liú explained.

 

He proceeded to lead Harry to the classroom, which was filled with exercise equipment off to the side, but most of the floor space was clear, covered in padded mats. As Master Liú showed Harry around, he began to explain what he taught, “Now at the Mystic Arts Dojo you’ll learn the fighting of the combined Martial Arts that I learnt over the years, which I’m calling the Mystic Arts.”

 

“You’ve been doing this a long time?” Harry asked as he saw some students throwing each other about, and blocking attacks.

  
“Well I was six years old when I started learning Taekwondo…” What followed was a very interesting talk between Harry and the Dojo Master. Liú explained that once he had finished the boarding school in Scotland he travelled the world, not needing to work since his family was quite wealthy. During his travels he had learned a number of different fighting styles over his life, Kickboxing and Ninjutsu most notably. Although he mastered most of the styles he worked on, he never quite found the perfect match for him in his travels. That’s when the idea came to him, why not make up his own style up by using what he had mastered over his journey around the world. Although his style was centered heavily on strength and speed, he encouraged his students to improve upon his techniques. As he told all his students,  you never stop learning; a lesson he’d taken to heart during his journey. He firmly believed his students could come up with better techniques than he could. At the moment the Mystic Style, in it’s current form, was build more around overwhelming offensive at the cost of defense, but the speed made up for it. Harry was then invited into the man’s office, where they could finalize things and talk in private.

  
As they entered Master Liú’s office Harry looked around to find a plethora of trophies, awards and medals that Master Liú had earned over the years, along with quite a few newspaper clippings. Once they’d both sat down Liú didn’t waste any time and started right in on it, “So what events have transpired to land the Boy-Who-Lived in my dojo?”

 

“I thought so, you’re a Wizard!” Harry said, happy to have his suspicions confirmed, “Just like many others, I’m simply here to learn to defend myself.”

 

"Hand to hand combat is certainly a strange approach to take." Master Liú commented, “You could use magic to defend yourself.”

 

“Magic isn’t always an option.” Harry replied easily, “Knowing how to defend yourself is always a useful skill to possess, no matter what other abilities one possesses.”

 

“You’re wiser than most Magicals that I’ve spoken to.” Liú complemented, impressed by Harry’s pragmatism. “May I ask though, why would you want to learn to defend yourself? It’s against my policy to pry, but I sense there’s more than just learning to defend yourself here.”

 

Harry was silent as he debated whether to tell the man. In the end the fact that the man could help him, was also a Magical, and probably help him more effectively if he was told were the deciding factors. “About a week ago I fought Voldemort.”  

 

“Again? I was under the impression that he had perished over a decade ago.” The Master of the Dojo said, his eyebrows raising the only sign of his alarm.

 

“Not completely. I don’t have all the information, but I’ll tell you what I can…” Harry explained everything he knew about Voldemort, and how he’d been possessing Quirrell, highlighting just how useless the Hogwarts staff was in stopping the threat. The saying ‘If you want something right, you have to do it yourself’ was never more appropriate. Harry went on to explain how Dumbledore told him about hoping to delay the return of Voldemort, venting his frustration at the older man seemingly withholding information behind an vague age requirement. He finished by admitting his suspicions that, should he go to Dumbledore for training, he would get the same excuse as before; to wait until he was older and ready. Training on his own was not a decision made lightly, even if it was fairly spur of the moment idea.

 

After hearing the tale Liú was understandably irked at the irresponsible staff and their refusal to at least check up on things. Blowing off a student’s concerns, especially when they already had information they couldn’t have unless they knew at least some of what they were talking about, was the height of foolishness, not to mention quite arrogant. He could understand wanting to wait until they were older to understand, before telling the child why someone tried to kill them as a baby. With someone as dangerous as Voldemort, who was alive and a very real threat again, the child had every right to know the truth sooner rather  than later. They would likely need to grow up fast regardless, and it would be better to prepare them to place hope in some naive fantasy. As for training, preparing for the worst was the best solution. Like before, placing everything in a naive hope that Voldemort would remain gone long enough was foolish.

 

But before he agreed to help the Boy-Who-Lived, he wanted to get a fews things in the open, things that he had picked up in his travels. “Before we decide on a few things, I want to know, are you being abused at where you staying?” Master Liú asked, “You’re not the size you should be for your age and look very underweight. I ask as I’ve been around and picked up a few things to make me notice things that others normally miss. Like how you were standing outside. You look weary and unsure, among other things. I just want to make sure, I’m not against such things, as I know that life isn’t black and white. I just don’t want to train you only for you to use the skills I teach you without thinking of the outcome of your action.”

 

Harry had the brief urge to snap at the man, but accepted that he was just doing his job, though in a slightly more invasive way than was normal, admittedly. Making sure he wouldn’t use what he learnt against his family. After some thought, Harry decided on the truth, “Apart for not treating me like a normal child, keeping me in a cupboard until last year and not fed, they only pulled me about, never hit me. They would leave that to their son. I’ll admit there were times in the past where I would like to show them how I feel about them, but this summer we came to some sort of agreement. They would leave me alone, and I’ll leave them alone, only bothering them when I really need to, like signing forms and such for school. All in all, an agreement that all of us are happy about. As for my weight, that’s something I hope to be dealing with over the summer.”

 

"That sounds agreeable." Liú nodded, "I apologize for asking such a personal question, and I would be willing to acquire a few potions to help your growth in return. So, about your attendance."

 

"I was wondering if it was possible to have classes daily?" Harry inquired.

 

“Normally I would say no, the human body works best if you rest every other day, but as a Magical you don’t have to worry about that.” Liú explained, “The only other problem is cost. Registration is about forty pounds a year, but that’s for health and safety and to keep the equipment fixed and up to date. After that, the classes are two hours long at twelve pounds a class, which would be sixty pounds a week seeing as I don’t work on weekends. However, for you though it would be better for one on one sessions rather than a group so I can spend more time with you and you can learn more. All together if you want to pay all of it up front it will be nine hundred pounds for the entire summer. You’ll have to be here at six o’clock starting next Monday to Friday for two hours a day to start lessons.”

 

Harry felt that the price of the class was a bit steep, but running the numbers in his head revealed that while he was being charged more than the standard student, it wasn’t really by much. He was taking more time from Liú, who was willing to teach him one on one instead of within a group, so with a smile Harry said politely, “That will be fine, thank you Mr. Liú, I’ll be able to give you the money at the weekend.”

 

"That's acceptable, Harry." Liú replied, "While we’re in class I insist you call me Master or Sensei Liú."

 

"I can do that.” Harry agreed easily.

 

"Good, I will have to get in contact with a few people, but I think I will also be able to help with your magical training to help with defending yourself against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.”

 

“How much would that cost me?” Harry inquired.

 

“Nothing.” The Dojo Master revealed, “This dojo is my business, but with Voldemort it’s personal. Should he come back with no one to fight against him, I fear it would be much worse than the last war. It’s in my own, and several other’s best interest to help make sure that, should he return, his conquest of the British Magical World won’t be as easy as he thinks it will be.”

 

“Thank you Master Liú.” Harry said.

 

“No thanks are needed. Like I said, it helps me out too. By the time he returns, you should be ready to fight him. It won’t be a fair fight, but as long as you don’t fall prey to the Magical standard for fighting, that is to say ‘honourable combat’, you’ll do fine. Now, until our class, I want you to run as much as you can to build up your stamina so you’ll last longer in our lessons.”

 

“Easily done.” Harry nodded

 

“Until we meet next Monday.” Master Liú said in parting before he lead Harry out of the dojo.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

_7th of July 2012:_

 

The next two weeks were probably the best Harry had ever had while living at Privet Drive. Not only was he learning how to fight, and having noticeable growth in his attempts, but he had a free run around the Dursley family as long as he stayed away from the rest of them, and if they had to interact with each other, it was as little as possible. Harry briefly considered paying Vernon to drive him places, like a really expensive taxi service that really hated it’s customers, but decided that would disrupt the set up he had going. Vernon thought he’d drained Harry’s finances dry, so it was better if he just laid low in regards to spending. He’d further helped this misconception by telling the Durselys that the reason he could afford to take lessons was that he was helping out at the Dojo every other day on his ‘off’ days.

 

Now it was the weekend of the end of the second week of learning the Mystic Arts, and Harry was waiting outside of the Dojo. Harry was quite happy with his progress. He was only learning the basics, throwing, blocking, punching, landing and rolling, but Master Liú claimed that at the rate he was going, learning so quickly, Harry could have his white and yellow belt before he would return to Hogwarts.

 

It wasn’t just learning how to fight either, Harry had also, with Master Liú’s blessing and encouragement, continued running in the mornings. This was to build up his speed and stamina, so he was faster and could last longer in a fight. Strength was also important though, so Harry regularly lifted weights on at the Dojo. As Master Liú explained, speed and stamina was only one part of winning a fight, the other was strength. Should your opponent have equal speed and stamina, it would come down who was the strongest to decide to winner.

 

Master Liú had voiced his amazement at Harry’s growth rate. They weren’t sure if it was because of his magical power, but Harry was somewhat stronger than any student Master Liú taught, and he was becoming stronger and faster the more they trained, it was unlike anyone Liú had trained before. In the end they gave up trying to figure out why, as without some really invasive tests, the question would likely remain unanswered.

 

The reason he was waiting around was because Master Liú had informed him during their last training session that he was able to contact a few people to train Harry in magic that would be able hopefully help defeat Voldemort. He glanced down at his new waterproof watch and saw it was ten o’clock. His Master proved to be as on time as ever, because the second the hour turned he heard the door to the Dojo open next to him.

 

“Greetings Master Liú.” Harry said.

 

“Morning Harry. Come in and meet your private tutors for your magical training.” The older man beckoned him in.

 

“Cool.” Harry said happily as he followed Master Liú into the dojo, and into the training hall, where Master Liú pulled the blinds down so no one could see what was going on.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

As Harry entered the dojo hall, he saw three people, two men and one woman. “Now Harry, these three will teach you different kind of magic.”Master Liú introduced them before he pointed to the first man and said, “This is Wyatt Frost.”

 

“Greetings Harry Potter.” Wyatt said. He was a white Englishman in his fifties, he wore a white suit with black trousers and a black jacket. “I’ll be teaching you how to do Wandless Magic.”

 

“I thought that Wandless Magic was supposed to be impossible, Mr. Frost.” Harry admitted.

 

“It Wyatt, young Harry.” Wyatt insisted before he explained, “And no, Wandless Magic, or magic without any kind of foci in general, is simply very difficult to pick up. It takes quite a bit of time to learn. For instance, I know that your Headmaster knows some Wandless Magic, but prefers to use his wand.”

 

“The man next to him is Alexander Crawford.” Master Liú introduced a black man, who wore blue jeans and black leather jacket.

 

“Nice to meet you Harry Potter, please call me Alex.” He said, in good spirits. “I’m here to teach you Runes and Symbology.”

 

“I’ve heard of Runes, I believe I can take the class in my third year at Hogwarts, from what I've heard, they're used in wards and enchanting items.” Harry listed what he knew to Alex, and then admitted, “As for Symbology, I’m afraid I’ve never heard of it before.”

 

“Not surprising,” Alex admitted, not offended at all. “not many in England have. It's a fairly recently discovered branch of magic from the States. Symbology, also known as Heraldry or Runeology, consists of the summoning of paranormal effects inside the battlefield via the use of symbols. Symbology has a wide array of effects, such as dealing elemental damage to foes or weaken them, they can heal allies or granting allies better speed, strength or protection in one form or another. Although not as good as their original branches of magic, Symbology is a very versatile branch.”

 

This interested Harry, he liked the sound of it and couldn't wait to learn the skill. He then heard Master Liú introduce him to the female of the trio, “This is Shaman Kheera.” She looked like she was in her late teens, and she looked like… well, Harry, having seen Dudley play Final Fantasy could only describe her clothes as White Mage, only made out of animal hides. Her long, wide sleeved cloak covered most of her body, but was left open to reveal a modest bust covered in some kind of leather body suit. Strapped to her back was a staff with an almost sawblade shaped metal head that housed a swirling blue orb.

 

All in all he wondered how she even got here, walking around dressed so bizarrely.

 

“You can call me only as Shaman Kheera.” She said kindly, “I’m here for two reasons. One, to see if you’re a Shaman and if so, train you up. If you’re not, I shall train you in what I can. While it's not impossible, like the Seer talent, Shamanism is quite difficult to learn if one doesn't have the natural gift for it. My second reason is finding out how your Dark Lord survived that night when you defeated him all those years ago.”

 

This was when Master Liú began to explain, “Harry from what you told me about the time you faced Voldemort, he was a wraith and was possessing one of your Professors. As a Shaman, Shaman Kheera is able to connect with the spirits in unique ways that should be able to help us. I’m hoping with her skills she’ll able to tell us how he survived.”

 

“When will I be learning all this?” Harry asked them.

 

“You’ll be learning all this on weekends.” said Master Liú, “You’ll be learning Wandless Magic first, so that you learn the basics of controlling your magic without a wand before learning the rest.”

 

“Cool.” Harry said simply, only to then voice a concern that came to mind, “But what about the underage magic restriction?”

 

“That’s where we three come in.” Alex spoke up, “A normal Pureblood family can do magic whenever they want. The Ministry doesn't track magic use by the wand - that would be highly complicated and a lot of work to maintain - they track it by area. Any child living in a home, or even area with a registered magical inside it can use magic. The only way a Muggleborn or Muggle Raised could do magic is if they got themselves registered Magical Tutors, which all three of use happen to be. It is very unfair, I know,” Alex said as he saw Harry’s expression, “but its how things are, and there is nothing we can do about it. The rule was put in place with good intentions, but it's also several centuries old, so it's not aging very well.”

 

As much Harry wanted to, he knew there wasn't anything he could currently do about it. So if he could get one up against the Ministry, there was only one thing he could say: “When do I begin?”

 

“Today!” Wyatt said with a smirk, “The first thing you’ll need to learn is how to meditate. So sit on the mat and cross your legs…”

 

And so Harry's lessons began…

 

**_To Be Continued!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Here ends the first part of this new crossover story, I hope you like it. I know it is another new story from me, and I know you would like me to finish my other works, but when I did this, I was on my phone when I did this, as my laptop wasn’t working right and all my work was on it and so I couldn’t do any of my past stories with it. So I decided whilst I wait for my laptop to be sorted, I would use my phone to write a story that was on my mind for a while. So I hope you like the start of it, and I’ve got a few changes in mind. The only reason I’m posting this now is because I’m in need of ideas and OC’s, see below, so I hope you like the story.
> 
> Now that you spent the time to read this story, could you spend a few minutes to review and let me know what you think of the story? Like it or not, I would like to hear what you think and what you would like to u next.
> 
> I’m after some help to write and I need some ideas or what to change and what should happen. I do have my own plot planned, but ideas and scenarios can always be inserted or modified and inserted if need be. I also need help with filling the missing Sekireis spots. If you got any ideas or OC’s Sekireis I would like your help.
> 
> I’ve whipped up a guideline of sorts for an OC sheet, to make everything more neat and easy to archive:
> 
> Name of the Sekirei:
> 
> Number: (Here’s a link to what numbers have already been used: sekirei.wikia.com/wiki/Sekirei)
> 
> Gender: (Both male and female are welcome, we have a lot of spaces to fill for other Ashikabi/Sekirei pairs)
> 
> Powers: (Only one per Sekirei. Basically what type is your Sekirei Power, if you don't know what power you want you can browse the wikia for ideas. Please try to be different with this, don’t want abilities repeated too often, though I will admit it’s going to happen no matter what. But more ideas will lessen the chance for it happening too often.)
> 
> Weapon: (If applicable)
> 
> Aptitude with their power: (Example: A stealth dagger type that’s too clumsy to be very sneaky, possibly due to a small body and enormous breasts)
> 
> Bio:(What did he/she do after activation? The more here the better)
> 
> Personality:
> 
> Likes:
> 
> Dislikes:
> 
> Appearance: (What they look like, if you got a link to a reference picture of what they look like, all the better)
> 
> I'm also looking members for my own Group: The Adult Writing Center! - uk dot groups dot yahoo dot com /group/The_Adult_Writing_Center/
> 
> I'm looking for those interested to post their own work and help other with their own stories, whether that be ideas or just honest criticism or just to bounce ideas around or talk. So if you could have a look, I look forward to new members to the group.
> 
> To see the Sekireis that I’ve got already or if you have any ideas you would like to add for this story, please go to www dot fanfiction dot net /forum/Harry-Potter-and-the-Sekirei-Plan-Working-Title/135347/


End file.
